bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sawatari
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Bount under the service of Jin Kariya. Appearance Sawatari resembles an old man, distinguishing him from the other Bounts. His elderly appearance is merely a by-product of his eating habits, and he is far younger than his outward appearance would suggest. He has been consuming living souls for far longer than any other Bount, causing him to age. He wears a black suit, with a light purple ascot around his neck reminiscent of 18th century gentleness dress style. He has a walking cane. Personality When fighting, Sawatari looks down on his opponents, comparing them to mere children, much like Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Sawatari is very straightforward about his love of eating souls, and freely admits to being power-hungry in this regard. He intends to use his power in much the same way the rest of his tribe does, and, like Ryō Utagawa, wants to overthrow Kariya and become the leader of the Bounts. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are in the anime only and do not constitute canon material. When Jin Kariya gathers a group of Bounts at his mansion, Sawatari is among them, seated.Bleach anime; Episode 73 Kariya tells the Bounts he intends to end their unlawful persecution, and he needs their help to find Uryū Ishida, a Quincy.Bleach anime; Episode 74 When Gō Koga captures Uryū, he, having his Doll Dalk bind him, brings him in front of other Bounts to be interrogated. Sawatari, sitting in his chair, watches as Kariya, introducing himself, informs Uryū he is interested in the powers of the Quincy. Kariya stresses Uryū is an important guest within the mansion.Bleach anime; Episode 75 When Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive at the mansion to rescue Uryū, Sawatari, along with the other Bounts, observe the proceedings as Ryō Utagawa battles the young Shinigami. Disagreeing with Ryō when he steals Kariya's crest, they insist he would not be a better leader than Kariya. As they look on, the treacherous Bount is killed by Maki Ichinose.Bleach anime; Episode 76 Ichinose takes over the battle with Ichigo before Yoruichi Shihōin, arriving, helps everyone, including the captives, escape.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Following the sacrifice of Yoshino Sōma and the creation of the Bitto, Kariya, gathering the Bounts in a cave, explains how the Bitto turn living Human souls into a more concentrated form, and, taking a vial, drinks from it. Mabashi, objecting to this, uses Sawatari's rapid aging as reason this should not be allowed. Kariya, assaulting him, maintains to the other Bounts his word is law. They all, following Kariya's example, drink from the Bitto and experience the new powerful sensations given to them.Bleach anime; Episode 81 Sawatari confronts Yasutora Sado, Noba, and Ururu Tsumugiya that night in a Karakura Town park, where he reveals his desire for more power and his lack of guilt over taking living souls. When Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto interrupts them before they engage in battle, they tell her Sawatari is a Bount. He proves this by revealing his Doll, Baura, the chair he sits on being part of it. When Rangiku attacks, Baura almost swallows her, but she is saved by Noba's teleportation abilities. Sawatari, having Baura surface completely, introduces his Doll to his enemies, shocking them all with its consciousness. Rangiku, releasing her Zanpakutō, withdraws it immediately upon realizing Baura is swallowing its ash cloud, which Sawatari commends her for.Bleach anime; Episode 86 Rangiku has the Shinigami Research and Development Institute freeze time in the surrounding area so no Humans will be hurt during their confrontation. Sawatari and Baura force the group on the defensive, the Doll's abilities leaving them unable to do anything beyond evade the massive Doll's attempts to swallow them. Baura swallows any attack they throw at him. The group try to force the Doll into the open from his other dimension, but the Doll is able to pursue them. Ururu, surprising him, kicks and stuns him. Assuming higher places are safer, the group escapes to a roof. However, Baura, who is able to emerge from any surface, surprises the group from the next building, swallowing Ururu, who sacrifices herself to save Sado. Sawatari reveals Ururu is inside another dimension, and she will be absorbed eventually. Baura attacks again, but Rangiku, using Haineko, escapes, knocking down a nearby sign in the process. As the group enters a very narrow alley, Sawatari has Baura protect him from being hurt. Sado, surprising Baura, punches him, knocking him into Noba's portal, causing the Doll to vanish. Soon, he, re-emerging through Noba's chest to continue the fight, greatly injures the Mod-Soul. Noba teleports the group away as they try to escape, but Baura eventually attacks from above. Ready for his attack this time, they have Sado, ambushing the Doll, punch it several times until it spits out Ururu from its mouth. Rather than continue the battle, Sawatari decides to retreat, deciding they have had enough for one day.Bleach anime; Episode 87 Later, the Bounts invade the Soul Society, and Sawatari is present when the citizens of Kusajishi open the gate before Kariya betrays them. Sawatari criticizes how none of the Shinigami are reacting to the invasion, but Kariya advises him not to underestimate the captains of the Gotei 13. He tasks Sawatari and Koga with defeating the captains while he carries out the plan of destroying the Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 99 When Captain Suì-Fēng kills Mabashi, Sawatari, sensing his defeat, surmises whoever defeated him must have been talented. He, loudly stating he knows he is being followed, asks for his pursuer to reveal themselves. The spy reveals himself to be Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who, demanding to know where Ichinose is, upon learning of his likely defeat, decides to settle for Sawatari instead. The old Bount, agreeing with this, states his task is to defeat the captains anyway.Bleach anime; Episode 100 As the two face off, Sawatari demonstrates Baura's new ability of being able to emerge from mid air, a result of coming to Soul Society. Mayuri, unimpressed, tries to cut the Doll with his Zanpakutō, but Baura's tough skin resists the attack. This allows the Doll to rip off one of Mayuri's arms, saddening Sawatari, who believes the fight has ended. However, Mayuri uses one of his medicines to regenerate the limb easily, intriguing Sawatari. Using his hidden kusarigama to draw him close, Mayuri stabs the Bount in the arm. With Sawatari's arm paralyzed, Mayuri, taking advantage of the situation, knocks him off the Doll and pins him to the ground. Baura begins to stir up dirt and sand, allowing for Sawatari to escape on his back once more.Bleach anime; Episode 101 While hiding from Mayuri, Sawatari realizes his arm is not healing from the effects of the attack, angering him greatly. Resurfacing away from where he had engaged the captain, he is surprised to discover Mayuri has tracked him using a device, created after his battle with Rangiku, to track Sawatari's Reiatsu. Annoyed, Sawatari demands Baura attack with everything, and the Doll releases several Kidō blasts absorbed from previous battles. Annoyed, Mayuri releases his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, to defeat the Doll, and it releases its poison gas. In desperation, Sawatari gives all of his Reiryoku to Baura so he can grow larger and try to eat the massive Bankai. In retaliation, Mayuri, unleashing his Bankai's hidden blades, has it repeatedly attack the Bount and his Doll. Having exhausted his Reiatsu, Sawatari, beginning to die from the poison, begs Mayuri for an antidote. As the captain mocks the Bount's predicament, Sawatari turns to dust. Powers & Abilities Soul Absorption: Bounts normally try to absorb a Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on, but they can take the souls of those who are living. Doing so kills the Human. *'Immortality': By absorbing Human souls, a Bount can live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. *'Empowerment': By taking the souls of living Humans, Bounts gain unique abilities. Reishi Absorption: By absorbing Reishi in their vicinity, Bounts are able to greatly empower their abilities and physical capabilities. When the Reishi is absorbed, their surroundings are left destroyed. When fighting Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Sawatari used the surrounding Reishi to completely heal his wounds in a matter of seconds. He was, however, unable to heal his paralysis. Doll is Sawatari's Doll. Baura is a giant brown whale-like creature, composed of hardened rock-like scales, which Sawatari sits on top of in something reminiscent of a chair. Baura's body is usually underground. Sawatari commonly gets Baura's attention by tapping him with his cane. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Baura can move at high speeds, allowing him to keep up with Mayuri, who was surprised by Baura's speed.. *'Protective Sheath': Baura's upper hide is comprised of a rock-like substance which cannot be cut by bladed weapons. It can partially or completely cover Sawatari to protect him from any harm. This is commonly done when Baura is moving through solid objects or when they are being attacked. *'Spatial Manipulation': By generating a special dimensional space, Baura can swim and move freely through that space. Being a fish-like entity, Baura travels by "swimming" through solid objects, phasing through a different dimension only he can access. Baura's shadow is visible while he is swimming underground. To emerge, however, the exit point must be large enough to accommodate him. While in Soul Society, his power is enhanced, allowing him to move through his dimension in midair without the need of a flat surface. *'Reiatsu Sonar': While in this dimensional space, Baura uses something akin to sonar to determine where his prey is. It allows him to feel a strange Reiatsu vibration on the ground. *'Inner Dimension': Baura can swallow opponents whole, sending them to its stomach, which is a link to another dimension. Anything caught inside is eventually dissolved, leaving the soul for Sawatari to absorb. Anything consumed in this manner will never return. In turn, Baura has the ability to expel everything it has consumed out of its mouth, from dirt and debris to energy attacks. *'Reiatsu Concealment': While in this dimension, Baura's Reiatsu is effectively concealed until he chooses to resurface. However, Noba and Mayuri Kurotsuchi are able to track his movements, through Noba's ability to manipulate space and Mayuri's tracking device respectively. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Bount Category:Male Category:Deceased